Automated teller machines (“ATMs”) and point of sale (“POS”) machines perform transactions one at a time. If there are multiple people who would like to perform a transaction, each person has to be verified, request a transaction and then complete the transaction. If a vehicle drives up to an ATM and more than one person wishes to perform a transaction then multiple transactions are required. Likewise, if there are multiple people in a vehicle and they are splitting a transaction (such as a gas purchase or paying for tolls) there is no easy way for the group to divide the payment besides exchanging cash with one another. This can lead to people tracking debts or can lead to longer wait times at the pumps or tolls while individuals in a single vehicle divide the cost amongst each other.